In Silence It Lived
by Zirailie
Summary: What had been a relationship of convenience turned into much more ShinoKiba Yaoi


* * *

**i do not own the characters in this story (meaning the naruto characters)**

**Disclaimer: Yaoi, meaning boyxboy**

**summary: Kiba and Shino ingage in an old tradition with each other and find each other feeling more than animalistic needs. Pairings ShinoKiba later chapters Narusasu, Kakairu,and more...**

"Fuck" trees that is all they could see for miles nothing to even mildly cover them. After twenty minuets of walking their surroundings looked the same as when they began. Just tall trees one next to the other. They had become desperate to find anything in the small amount of time they had to spare, it would be dawn soon and the thought of Hinata waking up completely alone rushed them in their efforts. "shit we're already too far and nothing, not even a fucken bush to cover us" Kiba looked over at the tall man behind him as they stood in between two enormous trees. Kiba could feel his erection tightening his pants and it seemed to matter less and less were they would have sex as long as they had it. he could also hear Shino's heart beat and sense his nervousness. For a second he felt guilty of what he made Shino go through but as sudden as the guilt had hit him, it went away just as quickly.

He began un buttoning his pants pulling them down along with his boxers, releasing his fully erect member out in the open . Then his jacket and shirt came off soon he was completely naked in front of Shino. " Kiba you do know we are outside?". Kiba walk toward Shino and began unbuttoning his jacket, slowly revealing Shino's mouth and neck "Kiba?". he heard his name he understood what he meant by calling him, but he didn't care. He grabbed the zipper in-between his fingers and pulled it all the way down, only to expose a second jacket. The jackets the source of one of his mayor issues with Shino. When ever he saw him he couldn't help but despise him because of the mystery he held by wearing those jackets, he didn't understand how people didn't see how ridicules he looked in them, ITS NOT COLD OUTSIDE! he would think.

And now as he stood in-between two large trees in the middle of nowhere at midnight with only the moonlight to illuminate him as he undress Shino, he couldn't help but think how truly weak Shino was. He stood in front of him shivering as he removed his undershirt exposing milky white skin and a build torso. As he ran his hands over his stomach that was covered with goose bumps he could already feel the guilt that Shino would have afterwards and the complete denial he would go through. He ran his hand down until he reached his pants, this was the time he could back down and just stop, but he didn't. He pulled his pants down stood up and saw Shino try to cover him self up, his self consciousness evident in every movement he made. Kiba stood as close as he could to Shino and began stroking him which made him let out a small gasp.

"Close your eyes"

"what for"

"just do it"

he still had his glasses on but he knew his eyes were closed. Kiba leaned forward and tentatively placed a kiss on Shino's lips. He tried to make Shino open his mouth to deepen the kiss but Shino wouldn't budge. Kiba whispered "Shino you have to kiss back for this to work" again he kissed Shino but Shino open his mouth to big and they ended up looking like Shino was trying to eat Kiba's face. Kiba stepped back wiping his mouth in disgust "what the hell man, look just do what feels good not what you think you should do, got that" Shino shyly nodded. They both step forward both forgetting how completely naked they were, Kiba slowly placed his mouth on Shino's, when he met no hesitation he lightly licked his lip seeking permission to enter. Shino opened his mouth, only slightly this time, and felt something warm and wet enter his mouth. He didn't know what to do, so he began trying to force his tongue into Kiba's mouth. They began to fight for the power and Kiba's experience ultimately beat Shino, soon they both got into the rhythm of things and as the kissing began to feel better and better it reminded them of the rest of their body. Kiba grabbed Shino's hand and placed it on him begging him to touch him without stopping the kiss.

Shino flinched and as he tried getting away they ended up falling to the ground with a loud thump. Kiba hit his head and as he grabbed his head and massaged it he could feel Shino hovering above him. Kiba looked up at Shino in time to hear "I am sorry" he extended his hand to Kiba to help him get up. Kiba took the hand and gave it a yank causing Shino to land on to of him. He was tired of all this messing around, he didn't really want to sleep with someone with no desire or experience to be with him. He had to do what he had to do, his member was leaking and all he wanted was to get over with the whole thing. He grabbed the back of Shino's head much more forcefully than he intended crushing there lips together, with his other hand he grabbed his ass pushing it down so their groins could meet each others. As they moved up against each other Shino let out a moan which made Kiba even more excited. It didn't last long they both came around the same time Kiba grunting "shit" and Shino just gasping mouth open wide.

When it was over reality hit, Shino removed himself from Kiba laying down beside him still not over his orgasm completely. He could hear Kiba next to him laughing a little "You are the worst kisser ever" Shino turned his head to look at him, all he could see was the side of his face. The position hurt him so he looked up, only being able to see a small corner of sky in-between all the leaves. "I had never before been kissed"

"liar"

Shino shook his head slightly "why would I lie about such thing".

Kiba concentrated on the one star he could see, he was not the nicest man and many could testify to his unnerving sense of humor but he never intended to steal Shino's first kiss. He wanted to apologize yet to apologize is to admit he did something wrong and he knew that this whole thing was wrong. So he hoped that this would be added to the things they made themselves forget. This would disappear once they cleaned themselves of and put on their cloth. Entering the camp site they would once again be just Shino and Kiba team members who did not understand each other and felt nothing towards each other than hate. But Kiba's heart sank as that star twinkled and it reminded him that he first kiss is usually the one that you remember. And that Shino would probably remember that sloppy nervous kiss by Kiba for the rest of his life.

"the sun will begin to rise in an hour we should go back"

* * *


End file.
